Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! bloopers!
by ElementalDarkness
Summary: It's some Naruto bloopers from my story Ninja Ninja Ninja!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

These are bloopers from Naruto, but my characters are in it. Basically from my story ninja ninja ninja. Inspired by a beauty and the beast blooper story. This is to fill in my uncreative ideas for the next chapter. Heheheh.. Yeah…. HAVE FUN.

* * *

Takes place in chapter one

Scene 6

Temari: You're using Karasu on them!?

Gaara: Kankuro… st-

camera zooms in too close and knocks Gaara off of tree

Director: CUT! And run for your life cameraman walks off somewhere

Gaara: very pissed and looks demonic

Mizu:…I'll calm him down later eats a snack

Scene 1

Akio: throws Iruka's clothing at Hiyony

Hiyony: catches but misses

clothes fall into a chimney

Everyone:…..

Scene 1 Take 2

Akio: throws clothes

Hiyony: AHH! catches but falls off roof

Director: CUT!

Akio: snickers

Hiyony and Akio start fighting

Scene 1 Take 6

Akio: throws it

Hiyony: annoyed, burns it, and walkss off

Director: CUT! CUT! CUT!

Iruka: Those were my last pair….

Scene 4

Mizu: kicks Kankuro on the side

Kairen: accidently runs in too quick and punches him

Kankuro: drooling on the floor

Director: Cut! Get the medics!

Mizu and Kairen: Whoops…

Hiyony and Akio: laugh heads off

Scene 2

Hokage: I heard you girls were causing trouble again…

Mizu: We were bored.

Hiyony: IRUKA-SENSEI STARTED IT!

Akio: Iruka-…. THAT WAS MY LINE!

Hiyony: Oh! Uhhh…. Line please?

Hokage: sighs

Scene 2 Take 2

Hokage: I heard you girls were causing trouble again…

Mizu: We were bored.

Hiyony: …..YEAH! WE WERE BORED!

Everyone:….

Hiyony: I forgot my line again, so I thought I'd improvise?

That's all for chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 bloopers

Scene 4

Iruka/Sasuke: I just want to say… I'm sorry.

Mizu: Sasuke.. That's… the-

Hiyony: OMG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE?! throws metal chair

Akio: joins GO AWAY YOU FREAK

Director: CUT! GET THE MEDICS!

Akio: ARE YOU MAD, MAN!?

Mizu: AHEM! Guys… points at panicking Iruka with a black eye

Hiyony and Akio: ….reads script Oh yeah…

Scene 12

Lee: Will you four be my girlfriend? I'll protect you until I die!

Mizu and Kairen: followed script

Akio: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MAN PRIDE!?

Hiyony: YEAH! CHEATING ON SAKURA! FOR SHAME!

Akio: AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!

Sakura: Uh… Guys?

Akio: NO! COVER YOUR EARS! OR IT'LL BLEED TO DEATH!

Hiyony: DON'T WORRY, SAKURA! YOU'LL STILL HAVE US!

Sasuke: Follow the script…

Hiyony: SHUT UP, BUTTFACE!

Director: Cut…

Hiyony: NO YOU CUT!

Akio: throws chair at him

Mizu: I'm surprised the author hasn't fired us…

Scene 13

Akio: Yeah! Room 301! Here we come! grabs Mizu and Kairen

Director: Cut! It's Hiyony and Kairen.

Akio: Oh. I knew that!

Scene 13 Take 2

Akio: Here we come! grabs Mizu and Hiyony

Director: CUT! Hiyony and Kairen!

Akio: I knew that! I was just testing you of loooove!

Director:……

Scene 13 Take 3

Akio: grabs Hiyony and Kairen

Hiyony: trips on thin air AHHH!

Director: Let's try this again…

Scene 13 Take 7

Akio: grabs Hiyony and Kairen

Hiyony: falls on butt ITAI!

Director:….Again…. twitches

Scene 13 Take 13

Mizu: Uhh…

Kairen: Where's Hiyony?

where Hiyony was standing: Wind blowing and quiet

Scene 2

Young Mizu: What's his name? Orochimaru? No wait.. Michael Jackson! No wait…

Director: It was Michael Jackson first…

Young Gaara: snickering

Young Mizu: SHUT UP!

Young Gaara: Well, you made me laugh.

Young Mizu: twitch

Kairen, Akio, Hiyony: Suna… So.. Hot… need… WATER!

Everyone:……

Scene 5

Asuma: From the tenth squad I lead, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma.

Michiko: From the Bob squad that I don't have, Kairen, Mizu, Akio, and Hiyony.

Director: That wasn't your line!

Michiko: There's no law that says I can't improvise. sticks out tongue

Director: sighs

Scene 10

Kairen: You're hard-headed, Sasuke. People-

Hiyony: YEAH! And you're a jerk, a dick-head, a buttface, an idiot, a buffoon, a-

Director: Cut! This scene only consists of Kairen and Sasuke!

Hiyony: BUT IT'S THE TRUTH! YOU CAN'T DENY PEOPLE THAT!

Kairen: sweat drop

Sasuke: Hn…


	3. Chapter 3

Bloopers of Chapter 3

Scene 4

Kabuto:…With these recognition cards pulls out 200 cards

Everyone starts snickering

Kabuto: What? looks down at cards

different badly drawn faces of Kabuto and Orochimaru

Director: C-cut! tries not to laugh

Scene 4 Take 2

Kabuto: ….With these recog- looks down at cards

buttface, four eyes, OROCHIMARU SEX SLAVE

Kabuto:…..I'll be in my trailer…

Director: Okay, who keeps writing on those cards?

Hiyony, Akio, and Mizu: acts like nothings wrong and hides markers

Kabuto: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TRAILER?!

Scene 2

Akio: Shouldn't you be with your-

Michiko: WHOOSH! slides down the stair rails

Everyone:…..

Director: CUT! This isn't the time to be messing around! We don't have time!

Michiko: No, _you _don't have time, Mr. Director! _You _don't have time!

Director: That's basically what I just sa- pie is thrown at his face That's it, no more dessert trays!

Hiyony: shakes director IT'S INNOCENT! IT WAS ONLY ABUSED BY MICHI-CHAN! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!!

Scene 7

Ibiki: QUIET DOWN YOU PU-!

Akio: AHHH! OMG! tackles Ibiki down EVERYONE RUN! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE RAPEST!

Director:…..

Kairen: Akio?

Akio: NO TIME TO TALK! SAVE YOURSELF, KAIREN!

Kairen:…Akio…? Script.

Akio: reads script ….Oh. HI, IBIKI! I'M NOT A SEX OFFENDER AT ALL! acts like nothing happened

Mizu: Just don't look at her…

Scene 3

Kairen: Mizu? What's wrong?

Mizu: quietly stares at Gaara…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm sorry! H-he looked at me funny. I'm sorry, let's try again.

Scene 3 Take 2

Kairen: Mizu, What's-

Mizu: bursts out laughing again I'm sorry! H-he just- hahahahahaha!

Gaara: has no expression whatsoever ……..

Scene 3 Take 7

Kairen:…..Mi-

Mizu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! on floor rolling around

Gaara: walks off to find to torment a cameraman


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 bloopers

* * *

Scene 6

Hiyony: ~finishes test~

Kankuro:….~copies off~

Director: CUT! It's the other way around!

Hiyony: YEAH, KANKURO! SHAME ON YOU!

Kankuro: Actually, I just didn't want her following the script…

Hiyony: ~steps on Kankuro's foot~ FOR SHAME!

Kankuro: ~winces~ Too late…

Hiyony: ~slaps him~

Kankuro: THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!

Hiyony: I'm improvising!

Scene 1

Mizu: What if they accidentally walked into our kunais?

Ibiki: Then you fail!

Mizu: ~had already stabbed someone~ …Oops…

Director: CUT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO STAB ANYONE! GET THE MEDICS!

Mizu: But I'm a ninja for crying out loud. How can I not stab anyone…

~In the background, hears a scream and sand rustling around~

Hiyony: …You're a bad influence, Mizu.

Scene 8

Mizu: ~cue to look up at mirror~ ~gets blinded by light~ AHHH! MY EYES! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! ~rolls around clutching eye~

Director: Cut, cut… All right, who did that?

Michiko: ~hides flashlight~

Kairen: At least Gaara doesn't have to throw sand into her eye.

Mizu: I PERFER SAND OVER LIGHT ANY DAY!

Scene 5

Mizu: ~stares at Gaara~

~Sand suddenly hits her in the eye~

Mizu: OW! WHAT THE HELL!? ~falls off chair~

Director: Cut! You were supposed to throw it later!

Gaara: It was Shukaku…

Mizu: SHUKAKU, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!

Kankuro and Temari: NO, DON'T LET HIM OUT!

Scene 5 Part 2

Kairen: Oi… Sasuke-_kun_

Sasuke: ~jumps out of chair and rolls backward~

Director: CUT! Kairen! Why are you seducing him!?

Kairen: Wasn't that part of the script?

Director: What!? No it was- ~looks at script to see it was re-written~ WHO MESSED WITH THE SCRIPT!?

Mizu and Akio: ~looks around, whistling~

Director:…I guess we'll have to follow it…

Sasuke: You people are all insane…

Kairen: I know you liked it. ~winks~ JUST KIDDING!

Sasuke: H-Hn…

Scene 7

Akio: You need him to complete you!

Ninja 1: Huh! Whatever! Once-

Akio: QUIT TALKING! GO HAVE BUTTSEX WITH HIM ALREADY! HE'S AWAITING YOUR MANLINESS! ~shoves them together~

~the two ninjas bang heads and go unconscious~

Director: CUT! THAT WASN'T YOUR LINE! WE DIDN'T EVEN PUT THAT IN!

Akio: I WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH OF LOVE!

Everyone: …..

Scene 10

Naruto: I doubted you for no reason.

~kunai lands right on Hinata's paper~

Naruto: Huh?

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Run!

Naruto: ~looks up to see everyone on the other side of the room~ ~looks down at kunai to see an explosive tag~ THIS IS BAD!

**BOOM**

Naruto: ~ashes all over face and coughs up smoke~

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun!

Michiko: My hand slipped!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 bloopers

* * *

Scene 7

Ibiki: Information is contested with the lives of people! ~takes off headband~

Everyone: ~snickers~

Ibiki: What's so funny? This is not humor!

Director: Cut! Cut! WHO PLAYED CONNECT THE DOTS ON HIS HEAD!?

Ibiki: THEY DID WHAT?!

Michiko: ~throws marker at Naruto~ It was him!

Naruto: Huh? NO, WAIT! THIS ISN'T MINE!

Ibiki: ~deadly aura~ Uzumaki…

Naruto: ~gulps~

Hiyony: He's dead…

Mizu: Psh, he'll be f-

Naruto: ~lets out a huge scream~

Mizu:… Yeah, yeah. He's dead.

Kairen: Isn't Michiko supposed to be outside…?

Scene 10

Anko: ~jumps into glass window, but is repelled back~ Oof!

Everyone:….

Director: Who replaced the window with safety glass?!

Anko: ~runs around the building and enters front door~ MICHIKO!

Michiko: ~grabs Kakashi and puts him in front~ BE MY SHIELD!

Kakashi: Huh?

Anko: MICHIKO! ~runs at them~

Michiko: ~gone~

Kakashi: Eh? O-oi. Chotto matte, Anko. Anko? ~gets tackled down by Anko~

Michiko: I LOVE YOU, KAKASHI!

Kakashi: ~sighs~

Scene 10 Take 2

Anko: ~jumps through the window~

~window spins Anko right back outside~

Anko: DAMN IT, MICHIKO!

Director: HOW MUCH MONEY ARE YOU WASTING IN REPLACING THE WINDOWS!?

Mizu: ~sitting there tiredly~ Can't we just please move on…?

Michiko: Oh, fine, fine.

Scene 3

Naruto: A hopeless rule…?

Ibiki: If you get the question wrong, you can never take the Chuunin Exam ever again.

Kiba: That's a dumb rule!

Ibiki: You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule.

Hiyony: ~raises her hand madly~ WAIT! I'M CONFUSED! First it was a hopeless rule. Then it was a dumb rule. Now you're the rule. Does this mean you're hopeless and dumb?

Everyone:……..

Mizu and Akio: ~snickers~

Kairen: I see! I see! ~fist in hand~ I get it now!

Director: THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS AT ALL! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!

Scene 6

Ibiki: The tenth question was a "take or not t-" ARE YOU FOUR EVEN LISTENING!?

~The sisters playing BS~

Mizu: Yeah, yeah ~waves off Ibiki~

Kairen: ~concentrating hard~

Director: CUT!

Akio: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! ~points at Director~

Hiyony: BS! It's not a ten!

Akio: WHAT?! YES, IT IS!

Kairen: Give it up, Akio…

Akio: IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! ~points kunai at Director~ ~charges at him with a shriek~

Everyone: ~backs away from Akio~

Director: SECURITY! HELP!

~Sisters continue playing BS~

Scene 4

Naruto: Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'm going to take this problem! Even is-!

Hiyony: Wait for it… Wait for it…

Akio: OH MY GAWD! NARUTO WANTS TO SCREW WITH HIM!? NOOOOO!

Naruto: HUH?!

Akio: YOU HAVE BETTER TASTE THAN THAT! GO SCREW SASUKE! YOU GUYS WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER SINCE THE BOND OF THE FIRST KISS! HOW CAN YOU THROW THAT ASIDE, NARUTO?!

Hiyony: There we go!

Everyone: ~stares at Sasuke~

Sasuke: W-We're not like that at all!

Akio: DON'T DENY IT! FOLLOW YOUR HEART BEFORE NARUTO SCREWS SOMEONE ELSE!

Gaara: Shouldn't you silence her…

Mizu: ….Why? ~thinks it's funny that Sasuke's getting humiliated~

Hiyony: ~laughing her head off in the background~

Kairen: Gosh my oh! The King of Emo's cheating on Naruto, dattebayo!

Sasuke: Kairen!


	6. Chapter 6

Not much in this one so it was dragged out.

* * *

Chapter 6 bloopers

Scene 7

Naruto/Ninja: I peed a lot

Kairen:…..*bursts out laughing and lands back on tree*

Sakura: AHHH! *covers eyes*

Naruto/Ninja: What? What's so funny?!

Sasuke: Your zipper is still down fake Naruto.

Naruto/Ninja: SHIT!

Director: You weren't really supposed to go to the bathroom in the first place…

Scene 1

Snake: ~bites bird~

~bird explodes in its mouth~

Snake: ~unconscious~

Director: WHO PUT DYNAMITE IN THE BIRD?!

Mizu: Have I ever told people I don't like snakes?

Hiyony: So you went and killed it…?

Mizu: Psh. No. Just let it get into a coma.

Director: GET ANOTHER SNAKE AND BIRD!

Scene 1 Take 2

Snake: ~bites bird but starts choking on it~

Akio: OH MY GAWD! SOMEONE GIVE IT CPR!

Mizu: ~laughing in background~

~no one seems to want to give it CPR~

Michiko: OH MY GAWD! CAN SOMEONE GIVE IT CPR!? NO! THE HEIMLICH MANEUVER! I'LL DO IT! ~jumps behind snake and does so~

Snake: ~starts choking even more~

Mizu: ~laughing harder~

Hiyony: I think you're killing it, Michi-chan!

Kairen: Michiko, I thought you were supposed to be in your trailer…

Akio: YOU'RE A HERO, MICHIKO!

Director: ~sighs~ We need another snake and bird!

Assistant: We're all out.

Director: WHAT?!

Hiyony: It can't be helped.. Akio! Go dissect it!

Director: How's that going to help!?

Hiyony: I don't know, but I brought the material!

Scene 13 Take 1

Anko: We will now begin the Chuunin Exam!

Naruto: ~walks and sees Hiyony~ Eh? Hiyony-chan? OI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET LOST!!

Hiyony: ….I… didn't take the wrong turn did I…?

Naruto: You got lost trying to get lost?!

Kairen: ~somewhere else~ Sassycakes, where's Naruto?

Sakura: That idiot…

Michiko: ~files a missing report on Naruto and has FBI people looking all over for him~

Director: FBI'S DON'T EXIST HERE!

Michiko: THEY DO NOW!

Kakashi:… How did they get here?

Michiko: I have people in high places.

Anko: Oi, Michiko, what should I tell them to do now?

Michiko: SHHH!!!

Scene 2 Take 1

Sakura: She's dangerous.. And that guy, too.

Kairen, Mizu, Akio: THAT PERSON IS A GUY!?

Hiyony:…~walks up to him~ Excuse me! ~pulls up his shirt~ YEAH, HE'S A GUY!

Mizu: AHHH!!! MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!

Director: CUT! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

Scene 2 Take 2

Mizu: ~still struggling with eye sight~ NEVER, EVER PULL UP HIS SHIRT AGAIN!

Kairen: Yeah, Hiyony! You have to pull up Gaara's!

Mizu: NANI?!!?

Hiyony: ~turns over to Gaara with sparkly eyes~

Gaara: Come near me and I'll kill you.

Hiyony: IT WON'T HURT, I PROMISE! ~pulls out kunai~

Akio: GAARA'S GOING TO GET RAPED BY HIYONY?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

Director: STICK TO THE SCRIPT, DAMN IT!

Scene 2 Take 11

Hiyony: NO! GAARA'S HIDING SOMETHING UNDER THERE! I JUST KNOW IT! ~struggling with security guards~

Kou: ~comes out of trailer and smacks Hiyony~ What do you think you're doing?

Hiyony: ……~cuts his shirt open~

~Fangirls squeal and faint~

Hiyony: Tch! No treasure…

Mizu: ~covering eyes~ I'll be blinded for days…. Why must I be cursed to hang around the people I dislike only to have their shirts cut open….

Kairen: I'm telling you, you'll feel better if you look at Gaara's!

Mizu: ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN!?

Director: Why does the author keep them here… Why… Why…

Michiko: ~brings out _the _rope~ It might make you more happy…

Director:…

Scene 5 Take 1

Kiba: Yahoo! Survival is out spe- ~gets shoved back into a tree and gets tied up~ What!? What's this?!

Shino and Hinata: ~turns over quickly~

Akio: Oh no, don't mind me! DON'T WORRY, AKAMARU! YOU'RE SAFE NOW!

Kiba: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DAMN IT!?

Akio: SAVING AKAMARU!

Director: It's not even in the script…

Akio: FOR AKAMARU, IT IS NOW!

Akamaru: ~whimpers~

Kiba: Eh?! What do you mean you're too scared to escape her arms?!

Shino: Later on in the script, she is allowed to say she wants to boil him in soup

Akio: YES! AND RIP HIS CUTE EYES OUT OF HIS SOCKETS!

Hinata: I-I'm s-sure A-Akio m-means w-well…

Shino: You're too nice, Hinata.

Scene 5 Take 2

Kiba: Does anybody care that I'm still tied up…

Mizu: ~in trailer watching~ Didn't this happen to Naruto before?

Kairen: Yeah, but Kiba can't escape from steel.

Akio: OH, YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE, AKAMARU!

Director: Cut… Cut! Stop filming!


	7. Chapter 7

Eh. This was pretty short, so I had to extend it.

* * *

Chapter 7 bloopers

Scene 1

Sasuke: Fire Element-!

Kairen: ~had ran too soon and tripped over Naruto~

Naruto: OW!

Kairen: AHHH ~flies into Sasuke~

Sasuke: ~starts choking and coughs up smoke~

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN SWALLOWED FIRE?! GET SOME WATER FOR HIM!

Sisters: ~from trailer~ WE APPLAUD YOU, KAIREN!

Kairen: What did I do?

Naruto: ~laughing head off while still tied in rope~

Scene 9 Take 1

Naruto: Sorry, Sasuke!

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: I forgot- …Uhh… Heheh.. I actually forgot my lines, dattebayo.

Director: Cut! "I forgot the password!"

Naruto: Oh yeah!

Scene 9 Take 2

Naruto: Sorry, Sasuke! I forgot the password!

Sakura: …YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET ME SHOUT YOUR NAME, BAKA!

Naruto: EH?! Gomen, dattebayo! I just wanted to say it fast so I wouldn't forget!

Kairen: ~standing there smiling blankly at nothing~

Sasuke: ….If you don't hurry up and remember your lines, dobe, Kairen will forget what to do, too.

Director: ~sigh~ Don't rush it, Naruto!

Scene 9 Take 3

Naruto: I forgot the-! …Uhh..

Director: PASSWORD!

Naruto: I FORGOT THE PASSWORD!

Director: AGAIN!

Scene 9 Take 10

Naruto: I forgot the lines!

Everyone: I FORGOT THE PASSWORD!

Kairen: ~chases a leaf flying in the wind~

Sasuke: ….

Scene 9 Take 15

Naruto: Sorry, Sasuke!

Sakura: Naruto!

Kairen: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: AAHHHHHH!!!

Sakura: W-what is it, Kairen?!

Kairen: ….Oh. I thought we were supposed to scream. Did Sassycakes scream already?

Sasuke: I knew it…

Director: I GIVE UP! COME BACK TOMORROW!

Scene 5 Take 1

Sasuke: S-Sakura…

Kairen: _This man who makes even Sasuke stutter. Guess it's time to get serious. _~glares at Orochimaru~ …..HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!

Sakura: …

Sasuke: …

Hiyony: I don't blame her. His face looks hilarious!

Director: Cut! Cut!

Scene 5 Take 2

Kairen: ~glares~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mizu: Give it up… She can't get serious…

Sasuke: Kairen, we need to get a move on.

Akio: Emo butt doesn't want to stutter like a wuss anymore.

Hiyony: I thought he was a wuss.

Sasuke: ~twitch~

Scene 5 Take 5

Kairen: ~laughing and won't be stopping anytime soon~

Orochimaru: ….~heads back to trailer~

Director: Someone please… kill me now…

Mizu: ~eyes perk up~

Sakura: H-he was just kidding, Mizu.

Mizu: Damn

Scene 2

Sasuke: There's the possibility an enemy is using Henge like just now.

Naruto: ~stiffles laugh~

Sasuke: We'll make a code phrase.

Naruto: ~snorting back heavier laughter~

Sasuke: What?! What's so funny?! ~glances over~

Kairen: ~had turned into Sasuke and mimicked his every move~

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kairen: …. ~changes back~ Hi, Sassycakes!

Sasuke: I said the enemy, Kairen… _The enemy_

Director: Cut…

Kairen: YOU HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR EVERYTHING!

Scene 3 Take 1

Kairen: Hey, Naruto. Why don't you actually try and memorize the password.

Naruto: Eh?

Sakura: Kairen, don't blow his head up.

Sasuke: He was never meant to memorize it.

Naruto: ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID, SASUKE-TEME?! I'LL SHOW YOU! A large amount of… noisy… um… people… hide… friends… ill-prepared?

Sasuke: Hmph. See.

Naruto: URUSAI, DATTEBAYO!

Scene 3 Take 2

Naruto: NO, WAIT! I'VE GOT IT! A large amount of loud enemies is the ~ends up in a tongue twister~ …Uhh.. Ill- prepared?

Kairen: …Naruto?

Naruto: H-hai?

Kairen: …You really suck ~blink~

Naruto: ~sulks~

Scene 10

Hiyony: DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Director: And that's a wrap! Finally! Something done right on the first take!

Hiyony: No, really. Where am I?

Assistant: Sir, we're filming at the wrong location. She wandered to the tower.

Director: WHAT?! YOU GOT LOST TRYING TO BE LOST?!

Hiyony: Well, that's why I asked where I was. Sheesh! And they think Mizu has bad memory.

Mizu: ~anime vein~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Well, I haven't done this in a while. Since I'm at work, I can actually stall with the bloopers this time. And to this day, I still don't own Naruto… Rest assured, I'm determined to finish the next chapter to Fire Chronicles.

**_Scene 2_**

**Naruto**: I forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you!

**Sakura**: What are you saying, Naruto?

**Sasuke**: Baka! I am the real one!

**Kairen**: Iie! I agree with Naruto! The real Sasuke would have more emo hair than you! You can't match the Emo king with that amount of spiky-ness!

**Sasuke**: Wh-wha?

**Naruto**: Ooooh. Well in that case, The _real _Sasuke wouldn't be stronger than the great Uzumaki Naruto either and would ask for an apology for ever thinking that he is better!

**Sasuke**: What?

**Mizu**: I think the real Sasuke should get sucker punched all the time.

**Hiyony**: I think the real Sasuke is a playboy!

**Akio**: THE REAL SASUKE WOULD ADMIT HIS LOVE TO NARU-FACE!

**Sasuke**: DO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!

**Everyone**: NO!

**Director**: CUT! CUT! CUT!

_**Scene 2 Take 2**_

**Michiko**: The real Sasuke is just as stupid as the fake one.

**Sasuke**: ~twitch~

**Director**: IT'S NOT YOUR SCENE!

_**Scene 6**_

**Orochimaru**: ~lifting Naruto's shirt while fingers are glowing purple~

**Kairen**: Oh my gosh! The man's going to rape Naruto!

**Akio**: NOOOOOO! ~tackles Naruto out of the way~

**Naruto**: Gahk!

**Akio**: DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOUR MANLY BREASTS, NARU-FACE!

**Naruto**: E-eh?

**Akio**: SHH! DON'T SPEAK! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!

**Mizu**: Akio… Not only was that Kairen's line, she was only joking.

**Akio**: …Oh. Don't play too rough then, Naru-face ~wink wink~

**Naruto**: ~shudders~ D-don't even joke around like that, Akio-chan…

**Director**: Can we get back to the script… Please…

**Hiyony**: OH MY GOSH! He said please!

_**Scene 1**_

**Orochimaru**: Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun…

**Kairen**: Your new nickname… Lizard-breath…

**Sisters**: HAHAHAHAHA!

**Director**: Cut! Kairen, the script says Snakeman!

**Kairen**: I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth!

**Director**: You're not giving an oath; you're giving him a nickname!

_**Scene 1 Take 2**_

**Orochimaru**: Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun…

**Kairen**: Your new nickname… Mr. Crocodile..

**Director**: CUT! Why would you call him that?

**Kairen**: Because you never smile at one?

**Mizu**: Wrong movie, Kairen.

**Director**: Just… Follow… The script…

_**Scene 1 Take 3**_

**Kairen**: Voldemort.

_**Scene 1 Take 7**_

**Kairen**: Scaly slug?

**Hiyony**: Michael Jackson?

**Akio**: EYE RAPER!

**Mizu**: Dead meat.

**Orochimaru**: …..

**Director**: ENOUGH! TAKE A BREAK!

**Sisters**: Awesome!

_**Scene 7**_

**Kairen**: Goshmyoh! The loser is back, dattebayo!

**Orochimaru**: I will take my time to see how strong you are.

**Michiko**: You don't have much time! We have like thirty more seconds of intent staring from the lower before we use up all the film!

**Mizu**: Aren't you the one wasting up the film by interrupting it…?

**Hiyony**: Uhh, guys? There's only about twenty seconds left in the film.

**Kairen**: Should I start over?

**Michiko**: Whoops! Maybe she should!

**Director**: Stop wasting time! Zoom in on Sasuke before-!

~No more film~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto. I'll be posting up the third chapter to Fire Chronicles soon.

* * *

_**Scene 8**_:

**Neji**: However, whether you see another team or not...come back here. Got it?

**Tenten**: Okay!

**Lee**: Roger!

**Hiyony**: Right!

**Director**: CUT! Hiyony! Off the scene!

**Hiyony**: BUT HE NEEDS ME! HE. NEEDS. MEEEE!

**_Scene 8 Take 2:_**

**Neji:** However, whether you see another-

**Hiyony:** ~steals his headband~ OOOHHHHHH!

**Director:** CUT! Hiyony, don't take his headband!

**Hiyony:** Right! I'll take his pants instead!

**Tenten:** ~blushes~ Eeeehh!

**Lee:** ~pale~

**Neji:** ~anime vein~

**Director:** NO! Don't take anything!

**Hiyony:** ...But his pants.

**Director:** NO! Nothing at all!

**Hiyony:** ...But his pants?

**Director:** NOTHING. AT. ALL!

**Hiyony:** ...So his pants AND his boxer?

**Director:** ~twitches~ JUST TAKE HIS SHIRT AND JACKET!

**Hiyony:** OKAY!

**Neji:** WHAT?

**_Scene 4:_**

**Orochimaru:** ~extends his neck and moves toward Sasuke to bite him~

**Akio:** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

**Mizu:** He's trying to be a snake, baka.

**Hiyony:** Snake? I thought he was a giraffe. But he bit Sasuke at the neck…. So he's a vampire giraffe?

**Director:** There's no such thing! Stop interrupting the scene!

**Michiko:** Well… there's one way to find out. ~holds up a stake and hammer~

**Hiyony:** ~Already dressed as a priest~ BEGONE EVIL ONE! MAY YOUR SOUL REST IN THOUSANDS OF PIECES!

**Mizu:** Or in Hell. That's nice, too.

_**Scene 9:**_

**Kairen:** Sasuke...you are a fool. You stood there like a coward, you got me so pissed off that I broke my promise, and you even-

**Mizu**: ~Uses a voice modulator megaphone to imitate Kairen~ You're a complete sissy and need to stop looking like a chicken! If only you had a better personality, then the lives of everyone around you would be better! And stop looking at me with those perverted eyes; I'll gorge them out!

**Akio:** ~grabs the megaphone~ And girls don't satisfy you, only Naru-face can! His small muscles and his small pe-!

**Mizu:** ~grabs the megaphone back~ Baka! Don't say that on film!

**Akio:** I CAN'T LIE AND SAY THAT IT'S BIG!

**Hiyony:** Akio… how did you even know about his size?

**Akio:** ~shifty eyes~

**Naruto:** ~pale and in the corner huddling~

**Sasuke:** ~twitching~

_**Scene 5**_

**Anko:** ~Running through the branches~ _I feel him… He's close!_

~Giant pie suddenly swings down toward her~

**Anko:** WHAT THE? ~Runs full body into it~ …MICHIKO! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT BLUEBERRY!

**Director**: CUT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! Clean-up crew, are you doing your job?

**Manager:** Th-they got tied up, sir…

**Director:** With what!

**Manager:** No… They really got _tied _up.

**Director:** ….

**_Scene 5 Take 2_**

**Anko:** ~Running through the branches~ _I feel him… He's-_ ~Steps on wax, slips and falls~ AHHH!

**Director:** MICHIKO!

_**Scene 5 Take 5**_

**Anko:** ~somebody blows at the back of her neck~ ACK!

**Michiko:** ~laughing madly while running away~

**Anko:** DAMN IT, MICHIKO!

**_Scene 5 Take 7_**

**Anko:** ~Running through the branches paranoid~ ….._I feel him… He's close…! _~lands on a larger branch with relief that nothing happened~

**Orochimaru:** It's been a long time… Anko.

**Anko:** You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted-!

**Michiko:** ~Drops ice cubes down Anko's back~

**Anko:** WAAAH!

**Michiko:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Anko:** THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, MICHIKO! ~Chases after her~ GET BACK HERE!

**Director:** Can someone get me an aspirin…?

**_Scene 1_**

**Sasuke:** ~Runs at Orochimaru with battle cry~

**Hiyony/Akio:** ~Runs in whooping like Native Americans~

**Director:** CUT! What do you think you're doing?

**Hiyony:** Playing Indian!

**Director:** …I'll be sorry if I ever asked. Why are you… playing Indian?

**Akio:** The script said Emo-butt runs out there with a battle cry.

**Hiyony:** And this is our battle cry! We have the costumes and everything!

**Director:** You don't play Indian, you play Ninja-! I MEAN! YOU _ARE _NINJAS! Start acting like one!

**Hiyony:** Che… Stingy.

_**Scene 6**_

**Orochimaru:** If he survives, things will become interesting.

**Anko:** And what if he doesn't?

**Orochimaru:** Then there will be this girl. I will find out more about her, and if he dies, she might be my successor.

**Mizu:** NO! ~pulls Kairen off the set~ YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!

**Kairen:** ~smiles and blinks~

**Hiyony:** Hey! I'm the youngest! Kairen gets to be with me!

**Mizu:** What? Kairen's mine! Kairen, who do you choose!

**Kairen:** Mmm.. Sassycakes!

**Mizu:** WHAT?

**Sasuke:** ?

**Fangirls:** NO! SASUKE-KUN IS OURS!

**Director**: Not again…Hiyony what are you doing?

**Hiyony:** ~preparing torturing devices and includes the Iron Maiden~ Hm? I'm just preparing stuff for the initiation to welcome him into the family!

**Everyone:** ...


End file.
